


如鱼得水

by HengoRipley



Series: AJ5 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Number Five | The Boy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HengoRipley/pseuds/HengoRipley
Summary: 大约在AJ的瘸腿完全修复好的第四天，有人看见他带着手提箱离开了，接着在半个小时后他又重新出现在总部的大楼外，顶着一个有裂痕的、微微渗水的玻璃罩。依旧，没有人敢问任何问题。
Relationships: AJ/Five Hargreeves
Series: AJ5 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124225
Kudos: 20





	如鱼得水

有时候——取决于他们采用的体位——Five的小腹上会留下一摊汗水，汇聚在肚脐的那个小窝和紧致的肌肉之间，像微缩的、形状狭长的湖，是欢愉的证明。

AJ会抵住Five的大腿不让他乱动，以保持住那一小摊痕迹。

“我有种要在里面游泳的冲动。”AJ着迷地盯着那里，鳃盖因为兴奋而敞开。

Five不自在地皱起眉头，他搞不清楚对方到底是在调情还是在开什么没品的笑话。

他希望是后者。

“你会被我汗水里的盐分杀死。”Five微微侧身，用手指按压腹部，将那摊汗水引流到低处，看它们摇摇欲坠地汇聚、汇聚，接着打破表面张力，落到布料上，留下一片深色的水渍。

这种时候AJ会产生其他的冲动，比如吹口哨，又比如，口干舌燥地吞咽，这些对于一条金鱼来说都像是个笑话，他甚至没有喉结。

不是湖泊，AJ想，更像是海。

危险，湍急的狭长海峡。

-

时间局的人对于偶尔会出现的前暗杀者已经见怪不怪了，那些曾经被男孩触发的大爆炸殃及的员工仍心有余悸，不过小部分人，比如Herb和Dot，会请Five吃饼干。大约在AJ的瘸腿完全修复好的第四天，有人看见他带着手提箱离开了，接着在半个小时后他又重新出现在总部的大楼外，顶着一个有裂痕的、微微渗水的玻璃罩。

依旧，没有人敢问任何问题。

青春期和更年期重叠的Five真的很可怕，AJ只是去归还对方最近一次夜闯档案室落下的一页笔记，结果却在见面的瞬间被揍了一拳。激荡的水花让AJ听不清Five在说什么，但那肯定不是什么有趣的内容。他跌坐在Five的床上。

Five看着AJ从西装内衬掏出一张可怜巴巴的纸，已经被漏出来的水浸湿了。

“你难道不需要去，呃，比如上学？”AJ的发声器显然出了点问题，他现在听起来像个玩死亡金属的乐手，“我本来想趁你不在放下这玩意就走的。”

Five拎起那张笔记，意识到自己那天去档案室的时候也许喝得有些太醉了。他此刻很想回击点刻薄的话，但又忍不住回想起他们上次的性爱。他的呼吸急促起来。

该死的青春期。

“你的瞳孔放大了，男孩。”

“金鱼不该拥有那么好的视力。”

“小孩不该拥有那么大的力气。”AJ摸索出一块丝质手帕，试图堵住玻璃罩上正在往外渗水的裂缝。

“站起来，AJ，你正在弄湿我的床单。”

AJ抬起头，Five在那一刻预感到了什么，他立刻威胁道：“不许说。”

很显然AJ根本不吃教训，他愉快地说：“而你弄湿了我的沙发。”

Five痛苦地翻了个白眼。他从未有哪一刻像现在一样如此强烈地忍耐着杀人的欲望，哪怕是Klaus往他的咖啡里加了草莓糖浆的那次，都没有。他竖起一根手指，怒意在男孩耸起的肩头具象化，他开口道：“滚回你的总部，AJ。”

AJ感觉到自己修复如初的小腿正在隐隐作痛，于是迅速抱着手提箱消失了。

下一秒，Klaus闯了进来，他看见一个愤怒的Five正在对着他的床发呆，而床单上有一片湿了的痕迹。

“闭嘴，Klaus，闭嘴。”

“噢，小可怜。”

-

他们的第二次性爱完全是个错误。错误的时间，错误的地点。

在经历了连续五天痛苦的晨勃以及青春期躁动后，Five冲进了时间局总部，彼时是夜里十一点半，他必须选择睡觉时间离开以免最近一直缠着自己的家人们发现自己消失了。跳跃到时间局恰逢当地处于傍晚，Five轻车熟路地闯进AJ的办公室，接着立刻意识到对方并不在这里，清冷的气氛裹住了他，一只被做成标本的鸟同他对视着。 

Five一直等到了深夜，AJ依旧缺席。前者几乎已经把后者诡异的玻璃罩标本收藏和几本有关时间局历史的书籍大致看了一遍，他很烦躁，脑袋里一直有个声音让他做点可以发泄的事情，比如把时间局再炸一遍，又比如把AJ拿来装标本的玻璃罩子砸碎。

他在这两个选项之间认真思忖了很久，最终意识到自己在这种事情上纠结这么久实在是过于幼稚而更加愤怒地支棱起肩膀离开了办公室，他不想回家，但是又不知道该去哪里，于是在重新回到办公室之前，Five像幽灵一样在整幢大楼的各处随机游荡，跳跃时产生的荧蓝色光芒至少引发了七次尖叫以及三次骚乱。

最终他用在鬼知道哪个橱柜里找到的烈酒把自己灌醉，不省人事地大睡起来。

AJ起初以为办公室进了小偷，不然没有什么能解释这里末日般杂乱的景象。

接着他看见了Five，蜷缩在他们曾经做爱的沙发上，怀里至少抱着两个喝空了的酒瓶。现在是早上九点，工作时间，随时都有可能有人来办公室找他，其实AJ并不介意别人在这里看到Five，但是一个醉醺醺又呼呼大睡的Five？还是免了，那会引起过多不必要的猜测。

AJ检查了一下男孩手提箱上的记录，确认了一下时间，接着抱起对方，两个人一起跳跃到Five出发时刻的半个小时后，正好是午夜，一切都非常安静美满。男孩被塞进被窝里，而AJ为了能回到时间局，便暂时借用了一下这个手提箱。

宿醉把刚坐起来的Five拍回床上。

一阵猛烈的恶心感和头晕目眩向他袭来，门外是Grace担忧的声音，母亲正在询问他为何不下楼吃早餐。Five试图告诉对方自己很好，但是发出的声音像是什么东西被踩死了。他闭上眼回忆了很久，最终意识到大概是AJ把自己送回来的。

Five侧过身蜷缩起来，他感到青春期难以抑制的情感波动正在打倒年长者本该有的冷静和自持，一种恼人的、被遗弃的复杂情绪抵在他的喉咙。

Five从来都不知道青春期会是这样的。第一次度过青春期的时候，他被整个世界遗弃了，这反而使他的所有糟糕情绪很纯粹。他很少自慰，因为他吃得很差，营养不良的身体制造不出什么浓重的情欲，即使是在最无聊的时候，他也只会闭上眼，将手指含进嘴里，想象亲吻时舌头搅动的感觉。他甚至没有什么有趣的性幻想。

因此这次青春期令他措手不及又痛苦。多亏Grace以及有些许溺爱倾向的兄弟姐妹们，Five吃得很好，他甚至能感受到自己的身体长得比之前更快——生长痛频繁地访问他。更重要的是他的世界变得太过平凡美好，以至于过多的精力被保留，过多的荷尔蒙被产生并累积，慢慢将他吞噬。

有时候他很想再去找回Dolores，同她倾诉，让她像以前一样抚慰自己，但是他已经花了足够的时间去告别，那是一次认真的分离，Five很清楚。

-

再次见到AJ是在两天后——错误的时间——Vanya和Allison显然策划了一次家庭聚餐，所有人都在这所大房子里，而Five正躲在卧室——错误的地点——里看书，试图避开整个料理的过程。

不幸的是他没有避开AJ。

对方出现的时候提着两个手提箱，声称其中一个是要还给他的。

“希望这是你最后一次入侵我的房间。”Five瞪着在水里摇晃尾巴的AJ。

“但很显然你不会停止入侵我的办公室，”AJ说，“并且还会顽固地鸠占鹊巢，像产卵一样留下一地空酒瓶子。”

“在我把你勒死之前——”

“你想让我操你，Five。”

AJ的语气里有某种东西，把Five的思绪又带回他们之前的性爱，Five仿佛又闻到了对方身上烟草的味道，感受到他西装布料的粗糙感，以及——

“哇哦，”AJ凑近Five的脸，“这次的瞳扩可不是开玩笑的。你想到了什么？”

没有废话，Five把AJ推倒在床，他跨坐上去，笨拙地解开对方的腰带。时间很紧，他们必须在晚餐开始前做完。

更正，他们必须在晚餐开始前安静地做完。

“闭上你的嘴，AJ，如果我们搞出任何动静被外面的人发现了，你就会出现在今晚的餐桌上。”

“这是威胁还是某种调情？”

Five抽出枕头狠狠地拍在AJ的头上。

接着他开始骑他。

AJ勃起得太快以至于Five有种上当受骗的感觉，不过那点思绪迅速被情欲卷走了，他艰难地喘息，为自己这么早就开始变得高热和敏感的身体感到生气。但说实话，AJ操得他很舒服，Five几乎就要忍不住呻吟出来，对方的阴茎残忍地碾过一处令他眼前发白的地方。他的腹部肌肉节律性地收缩和舒张，失控感使他难堪地闭上眼睛。

Five感觉到上衣被撩起，AJ正在饶有兴趣地抚摸他的小腹，接着手指移动到他已经结痂了的旧伤口，那处弹片伤。

“我对人类身体的伤口很感兴趣...”

语气里有某种暗示。Five没有理会他。AJ试探性地用指甲刮那块痂的边缘，痒意让Five发出一声不合礼节的动静，他微微睁开眼睛，注视着AJ的动作，并没有阻止对方。

AJ一点点地揭开那块痂，暗色的血涌了出来，弄得手指上全都是。血汇聚着淌下，顺着男孩窄窄的胯部一直流到腹股沟，流到他们交合的地方，随着AJ操他的动作又重新回到体内。

全程Five都在纵容着。

他们并没有做很久，高潮来得很快，两个人都是，结束的时候Five腹部的伤口甚至还没完成凝血，他疲惫地躺着，懒得去处理伤口和床单。Five闭上眼放空了一会儿，重新睁开眼时发现AJ还没离开，还依旧坐在床边，出神地盯着他的伤口。

他的血现在汇聚成了一小摊，就在腹部上，像一个微观池塘。


End file.
